


First Morning

by KnotC



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Awkward Steve Rogers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Flirting, Little Sisters, Moving In Together, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: It's your first day in the tower and you want to go out and celebrate with your old college friends. Tony gives you a curfew and you ignore it. Steve covers for you......badly.





	1. Chapter 1

it was your first morning in stark tower and you wanted to get an early start. you decided to put the tower's gym to good use. you finished your run and were ending with some stretching when Steve walked in.  
"well you're up bright and early," he greeted. "usually I'm the first one in here."  
"looks like you've got some competition, rogers." you gathered your things to leave. "have a good morning." you stopped once more to check out his muscles in his bro tank and practically swooned before hurrying off.   
you stopped in the kitchen to get some coffee and ran into tony. "morning, baby sis." he kissed your forehead.   
"hi tony," you poured a cup of coffee for yourself.   
"any big plans today?"   
"probably gonna unpack and then maybe go out tonight."  
"who with?"   
"some of my sorority sisters"  
"alright well be back by midnight. its dangerous out there."   
wait what? he seriously did not just give you a curfew.  
"excuse me? I'll come back whenever I want."  
"here we go." he rolled his eyes and took a drink of coffee. "no you're going to be back at midnight, understand?"  
"uhm no no I don't. why do you think you're in charge of me?"  
"y/n Stark, I told you to be home at midnight and you are going to be home at midnight or-"  
"or what? you'll spank me?" you smirked.   
"you said it."  
"you're not serious?"   
"deadly."  
"ugh, not even 1:00?"  
"well I could make it 11:00 if you want to keep arguing."   
"fine!" you stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

You checked your watch.  
2:00 am  
Shit. Tony'll be pissed. Well, there was some hope, he might've gone to bed before midnight. Then he'd never know. As long as that stupid computer system kept its mouth shut. You liked the human Jarvis better. Besides you weren't even that late.  
You kept a brisk pace walking home. Trying not to be any later than you already were, also the night air was cold on your bare legs.  
Finally you saw the tower. You ran into the lobby and into the elevator. Cursing the contraption to go faster. Finally it reached your floor and you rushed out and slammed into a large, muscly body.

"Y/n?"

"Steve? What are you doing up? Oh no, is Tony still up?"   
"I don't know. I don't think so."  
"Thank God," you breathed a sigh of relief.   
"How was your night?" he asked.   
"Can't complain." you went to sit on the couch and pulled him with you "I missed my friends sure but it's also nice to not have to live with them anymore."  
"Yeah I get that." he flopped down on the couch next to you "you enjoying the tower?"  
"Other than my dictator of a brother? it's great. The, uhm, people are great too." you fluttered your eyes at him. he was adorable when he blushed.   
"oh, thanks. you're not so bad yourself."  
"Hmm, not so bad. I'm honored," you teased.   
"that's not what I meant!" he assured you. "and uhm by the way there was something I uh wanted to ask you?"  
"go ahead."   
"right. so uhm any chance you'd want to go to dinner tommorow night?"  
"Steve Roger's are you asking me on a date?"   
"Only if you want to! I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
"trust me nothing makes me uncomfortable." judging by the look on his face that statement made HIM uncomfortable. "Steve, I'd love to go out with you."   
"great," he grinned.   
you rubbed your hand on his leg. scooting closer to him. "Anything else you wanna talk about?" there goes that blush again.  
"uhm, n-no? I mean yes, er I mean," he couldn't put a sentence together.   
"rumor has it, I make you nervous." if you got any closer you'd be sitting on his lap. you leaned in, he leaned in you were about to kiss when...

SLAM! came Tony's door from upstairs. you heard his footsteps coming quickly from the open staircase to your left.   
"Oh no," you whispered. You leaped over the back of the couch and practically flew into your room, closing the door softly right as tony reached the bottom of the stairs. you listened carefully at the door.   
"Hey, cap. You seen y/n come up yet?"  
"Uh I just got in here. I haven't seen her." aw he was covering for you.   
"uh-huh, sure" Tony didn't buy it.  
"Her door's closed she's probably asleep." Steve don't say that! He'll come check! you padded to the bathroom flinging off your dress and quickly wiping off your make up. you burst through the bathroom door and into your bed under the covers right as he creaked open the door.   
"see I told you," came Steve's obviously relieved voice.   
"Guess you were right," Tony seemed unimpressed.   
"Well goodnight tony," steve walked proudly down the hall, happy he was able to pull off the lie.   
Tony shut your door and rolled his eyes. "Yeah she totally always sleeps with the lights on" he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, Tony's spilling tea. Wonder if he's going to make good on his promise....


End file.
